


Interactions

by Animevampire1627



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animevampire1627/pseuds/Animevampire1627
Summary: Raddar's interactions with the team





	Interactions

Radarr loves his team, he loves their quirks and their traits and he's glad that he found them.

He loves them all to pieces but sometimes they are exhausting to be around all at once, not to mention loud and sometimes a little destructive.

So he prefered to spend time with them seperatly as to deal with their loud personalities and when the situation calls for it.

Take Stork for example, as one of the only people on the Condor who could somewhat understand him, he was the easiest to go to when he needed to go and get something off his chest and or calm down. Beside that, it's nice to have a two sided conversation from time to time, he even gets to learn new facts about the Atmos even if they were deadly.

Or Finn, he's one of the best people to hang out with if he wanted to have fun. He had such a childlike sense of humour that it was hard not to join in with his pranks, even if it did get him in trouble a lot. Of course there were the days that they simply felt lazy and watched TV instead which was still fun because Finn was a very funny commentator.

Junko was a sweetheart and was always willing to share his 'secret' supply of sweets with him and in return he helped him find some more metal for his room since the Black Gorge incident. It was give and take but still a tasty reward. Junko was also very childlike and liked to lay with him using the football they had stashed in the hanger.

While Piper wasn't likely to play games with him, if she was in a good mood she would bake some sand cakes for him as a treat, and boy were they tasty. She was also happy to teach him about the crystals she used and what they did, which he actually liked learning about as he could use them more efficiently in battle.

And now his best friend, Aerrow. As close as he was to everyone else, Aerrow was ultimately the one he would spend the most time with. They had been together for so long that they understand each other on a level that the others haven't quite reached yet. When he hangs out with him, he does so without knowing what they'll do together, unlike the other, but that's what makes it fun.

Yeah, Radarr loves his team, they've become people close to him. They've become his family and he would gladly protect them with his life.


End file.
